fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fable III
Beyond Albion There have been people wondering what the future of Fable will be now that they are getting close to modern times. While I would have a lot of fun with a modern day Fable or a futuristic Fable, I have another idea. They have already been expanding beyond Albion with their recent leap to Aurora. But perhaps future games won't be in the future or the past, they will just take place in a different part of the world? Like a game that takes place entirely in Aurora? Or a game that takes place entirely in Samarkand? Or perhaps one that takes place exclusively at sea where you are either a naval officer or a notorious pirate? 04:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) (HeliosMaximus - not signed in) I wouldnt mind seeing the fable world in the real world. and in the present day. i mean with the countries we have (america, England. Israel etc etc) not any fable countries (albion samarkand aurora) and the story starts with a 15 year old watching the news about another killing with no leads by a giant animal and man. and you go on ur way to school and a man blocks ur way and calls you a hero and tries to kill you. and while running you hear theresa's voice telling u to meet somewhere. and you eventually meet up with her and other teens and adults theresa has saved and go on from there-- AwesomeGordo 06:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I would hate a modern day Fable. It would be no different to some form of Grand Theft Auto or Call of Duty like game. I would hate that. ☆The Solar ☆ 07:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I know a lot of people don't want a modern Fable, but I think a Prequel would be even worse. and I think that a modern day game would be good. Maybe not everyone's cup of tea but it will still be fable. Dellcath 12:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The most modern I could see Fable is in a WW1 era. And even then, you would almost 'have' to get rid of the melee weapons. And any 'knight' resembling armor. Honestly, I'm surprised that Fable is already hitting the Industrial period. I was surprised after the five hundred year jump from Fable 1 to Fable 2 that the jump to the Industrial Revolution was only fifty years. I thought that the Colonial period was still a very rich area to exploit. Que sera, sera. SAmaster01 23:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well you have to admit that it is going to be very hard to bring in another sequel without having it to become too modern. I mean even if its set another 50 years into the future after fable 3, there would virtually be no melee weapons (well definately not as much as they are in fable 3 since people barely used swords, hammers, axes, ect. as compared to firearms during the industrial period) and there would have to be MAJOR combat changes. Plus, its going to be hard to come up with an original story other than "your the son of the son of the son of the son of the son of the son of the son of the hero of oakvale", fable 3 in my opinion is the perfect time to end your the "your son of blah blah blah" theme. I think lionhead should eather end the series and start on a new ip or make a prequel/sequel to the 1st game. I mean if you think about it, a preque would have no problem keeping a strong fantasy theme while a sequel would struggle to keep it since it is really starting to disappear during fable 3. Though to tell you the truth i think it would be better to stop altogether and work on something new. Aleksandr the Great 03:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Well Fable is a fantasy world, at the start of the industrial revolution Melee weapons where still used, it was more rifle though, but when Fable 2 brought in guns it turned out for the best, plus I think the whole reason of being a hero in Fable 3 is to have the 'special' sword. Who knows Fable games move along in time. It might turn out for the best. I think we should see how Fable 3 plays out as I would like to see if Fable should continue after Fable 3, however I do think going into a WW1 period will be pushing the lines. I do like the idea of making another game for after the events of Fable 1. But I certainly don't want the franchise to finish soon. I expect that when Fable 3 is released players will be soon asking for another game set after the events of Fable. It might be cool if they made a future game with a different title, played and inspired by Fable game play but a different story. It would be interesting to see Fable in the future but if anyone really objects to wanting it then I have a very simple answer, 'stop complaining about it, when you put all the hard work into making a game that you pay for, you may have your say, if your not happy about it then just don't buy it!'. It's like I played Fable 2 and understood the storyline for that game, but I felt like I didn't need to play Fable 1. So I think these games are all connected together, just with a different story. I don't really know what it is in Fable 1 but in Fable 2 you had to overthrow Lucian and in Fable 3 you have to become king. But it would be awesome if the future games would be set in Samarkand or Aurora or even some place we might hear of in Fable 3!!King Ratcliffe 09:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I think the whole point of Fable is that it is it's own world and it developes however loinhead want it to. Maybe the world of Fable would still haves swords and stuff in modern times and the future, just becuase our world doesn't. WWI would be very different if they were unable to develope machine guns and had to stick with swords. Maybe thats how Fable will play it out. But I don't think fable 1.5 would be a good idea, becuase if you have all forgotten, all the Hero's were killed. And those that weren't ran away and lived normal lives. Unless the same was set in a different country, I don't think there is much hope of a game between Fable I and Fable II.Dellcath 09:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I start to agree, it would be cool, but it is unlikely. I have heard somewhere though that Lionhead have confirmed a 4th and 5th game. But it only came from one source so it may not be true, fingers crossed though my lovelies!! King Ratcliffe 10:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) that sourse was Peter Molynuex himself.Dellcath 10:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I remember now. well then I wouldn't get my hopes up then. He often likes to exaggerate things lol. It quite funny =]. King Ratcliffe 10:30, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I do have alot of respect for Molyneux. he's as mad as a hatter and can talk more about 1 feature in a game most people can talk about an entire game, but when he has a vision nothing will stop him achieving that. I trust him to think of something good for future Fable games, even if no one else does.Dellcath 10:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I 100% agree he is a fantastic Developer and I agree he will most probably do anything to get the 4th and 5th!! I think lionhead really restricted themselves with Fable II being 500 years after the 1st, it makes it harder to make future games because by common sense as soon as guns get good, why would anyone use a sword? a prequel would be a good idea as long as we're not repeating something we already know about, maby the grandson of the hero of oakvale escaping hero hunters? then you could have the twist of being betrayed by someone reporting you as a Hero Agow95 09:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Agow95 OK, while this is fasinating, you guys got sevierely off topic! Did most of you bother to read my original post. It wasn't about prequels or sequels, it was about stories that DON'T take place in Albion. If no one minds: "They have already been expanding beyond Albion with their recent leap to Aurora. But perhaps future games won't be in the future or the past, they will just take place in a different part of the world? Like a game that takes place entirely in Aurora? Or a game that takes place entirely in Samarkand? Or perhaps one that takes place exclusively at sea where you are either a naval officer or a notorious pirate?" That was what I said. So what about other countries? ~ HeliosMaximus (not logged in) UK fable 3 collectors edition is there going to be a UK fable 3 collectors edition? :Yeah, although it won't be any different from the American one. The collector's editions should be the same all around the world. Info about it is here. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Logan I wonder since you have the choice to be good or evil, if you might have the choice not to kill Logan half way through the game, mabe you could spare him or something, just a thought, but will be proven in short while, just a few more moths! intensive isn't it? King Ratcliffe 22:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ya. il spare him and send him to jail-- AwesomeGordo 11:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna chop his head off and shove it on a pike, put it next to my bed so when I wake up every morning I can punch him in the face, and when it starts to rot I'll feed it to MAH DAWG!!! Agow95 11:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Poor dog. :P --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Fable III's release have they finished the game? are they still making it or are they just fixing bugs or enhancing graphics in areas. that sort of thing? I would presume by now they have finished the game, they would just be fixing bugs, touching up and preparing it for market, It takes a long time to make hundreds of thousands of copies of a game ready for shipping. But I wouldn't worry about it. I still think it will make the October release date.King Ratcliffe 12:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Murgo I think Murgo will returnr in Fable 3 as he has appeared in Fable and Fable 2. What do you Think?? they were different people with the same name and yes i think someone named murgo will appear-- AwesomeGordo 11:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) thanks I remember now, in Fable and Fable 2 Murgo always sold you something which ended up changing your life. Maybe thats is how it is in fable 3 although Peter Molyneux said that they where changing a lot so its not as if they where doing the same thing in every game?King Ratcliffe 12:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) When is it ever stated that the trader in Fable 1 was called Murgo? even on his tombstone it says Unknown trader just passing through the village. Dellcath 12:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah but if it says unknown trader how do you know it is his tomb stone? Becuase he was the only traveling trader in Oakvale at the time.Dellcath 14:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well we only presume he is murgo because he has a striking look as Murgo from Fable 2 and is a traveling trader, and the firs quest of Fable is almost the same as in Fable 2.King Ratcliffe 17:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) These kinds of games tend to have these small recurring elements, generally with the small semi-important throwaway characters. Zelda does it, Shakespeare did it, I'd be surprised and dissapointed if Fable doesn't do it. However, even though the time difference between Fable II and III isn't that big, people didn't live that long in the industrial period. If it was the 'same' Murgo, he would likely be an old crochety old man. I'm betting on a new younger Murgo.SAmaster01 23:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I agree, or at least some form of Trader at the start of the game. What wil be different is that it is not know if you start as a child but I don't think you will. Sisters In Fable 2 you could have up to 4 children, so in Fable 3 would all the children be there or will it just be the hero and Logan? Probably just The Hero and Logan.Dellcath 12:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ya. all the other children would have grown up and moved out by the time fable III starts-- AwesomeGordo 21:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC) If they did that your children from fable II would be at least 50 years oldAgow95 09:37, July 25, 2010 (UTC) AGow95 Yeah so it might be that your children from Fable 2 where a lot older and you had Logan and the hero of Fable 3 later on in life, and your kids from Fable 2 all died from something or other?? King Ratcliffe 10:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Or that Logan, when he took over, did what ever he did to your parents then went around and tried to wipe out his siblings, know that, like him, they were heroes, but failed in some way to kill you such as a moment of mercy or you fighting off the soldiers he sent to kill you, not bothering to do it himself.Kre 'Nunumee 19:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's something that keeps bothering me about Fable 3. By the end of Fable 2, depending on your choices, you could be really old, or the opposite gender. What if the Hero felt too creeped out about having kids with someone who was the same gender they used to be? Or stayed true to their original (now same sex) spouse? Regardless, their kids would already be fifty-to-forty years old by the time the industrial revolution took place. And the Fable games take a long time over the Hero's life. Fable 2 took (if you include your childhood) thirty years. I don't think I'll be up for killing hobbes if I'm a crochety eighty year old King. (Though, that would be cool if you could end up like that around the Castle.) My personal take on it (I know they've already directly stated that you're the Hero's child, but bear with me.) is that you are the Hero of Fable 2's grand''child. It would make more sense if one of the Hero's children took the royal crown to begin with, and then passed it on to Logan (I always wanted to be a humble hero, though it didn't stop me from buying the castle) and you play as the person's kid. It seems to make more sense, don't you agree?SAmaster01 02:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense but it has been confirmed that you are the heros son. King Ratcliffe 07:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone else miss fighting with fists? I don't know about everyone else but I miss doing, I KNOW that ever since the fighting system for Fable 2 has been developed, the option to use fists is unlikely. I remember the times in the fable TLC I would do the fist fighters gang fights, or the times when I would take on a long and pointless fight punching a dragon. Yeah there was the slap expression in fable 2 but that was open hand and rather lengthy to do the samething over and over again. Does anyone think it could be a possible feature with natal, fist weapons as class, or maybe something to do with touch or quest? Again, I know it's unlikely, but a person can dream right? 20:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) i know what u mean. i wish we could still fight like that. i really miss beating up people. the slap thing was good idea but takes awhile to get to it-- AwesomeGordo 23:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Eh..... I never really cared about using fists in games. It just seems illogical using your fists if you could just use a much more powerful weapon. True but sometimes people get bored using the holy grail of weapons and stick with something weaker/lower-class, maybe for a challenge of some sort or just for fun. Sometimes the fists may end up becoming a powerful weapon later on in the game. Fable and Fable 2 are certainly not the kind of games for that unless a mod/hack/enhancer was added. Boktai 2 was, if only Fable was like that, it would've been great(in my opinion) to have hands that were on their way to reduce all touche to rubble at the word go. I've seen modds like that but uhh... not quite what I had in mind. You know what else I miss? The use of sticks and frying pans as weapons, to me they were just as fun. I remember fighting Jack in his dragon form with an ordinary stick, believe it or not you can use it to kill him with a stick, it's really difficult but it can be done. I think they should bring fist fighting back, so I can punch people who are rude to me, instead of having to kill them, 'cus then I can't hurt them later, plus In Fable punching was an easy way to divorce my wives, in Fable II I have to ignore them and insult them, but if I hit them I kill them and get arrested, the opposite of a cheap divorce Agow95 11:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Possible Tyrant activities anyone know what they would like to do? i would do something like make all gays criminals and send them to jail or kill them. or something. (no offense to gays) because that was what people did back then with people who were different. i would like to keep that rpg open. what would you do? (dont call me a homophobe)-- AwesomeGordo 07:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I know that I would LOVE to be a insane king, like King George III of England, he ended sentences with the word peacock, shook hands with trees, adopted a pillow as a son and named it Prince Octavius, who wouldn't want to do that? it would be hilarious, who wouldn't want to make it illegal to be taller than 5 ft without royal permission or you would have your feet cut off to be below that height, or something like that?, I would love it! Agow95 09:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Extremely high taxes! Make it illegal to be near your king without bowing or kneeling. ☆The Solar ☆ 08:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Death penalty for sneezing!Dellcath 09:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) If anyone played Oblivion, shivering isles, there is a note on a dead body that Sheogorath (ruler of the shivering isles) sentenced a man to death for growing a beard lol. I always make a good and bad hero. On the bad one I would love to chuck everyone in my dungeon or execute them for some pointless thing! King Ratcliffe 10:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) So we all agree that being insane and cruel about it would make the perfect tyrant, also, Ginger-hunting be legal and enforced by law! (no offense to gingers)- Agow95 11:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Bowerstone Castle If anyone has seen the Bowerstone Castle Image I uploaded, I got off of the Lionhead website, it is on the Bowerstone Castle page, what do you think the castle would be like? I hope they did a better job of it than Castle Fairfax, that was disappointing, a huge case, with only one bedroom a study a dining room a library and a kitchen, I hope in this castle you could have like a training room and stuff, yet we will get that new GUI thing! so they say you can upgrade your castle from peoples tax and it can be derelict or elegant..King Ratcliffe 10:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I want to be able to put money into my Dungeon, so it would have loads of cells and torture equipment, where I can shove anyone who doesn't bow at my sight. Agow95 11:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :So, you would be walking around Albion thinking "where is everybody, oh yeah, in my dungeon" then? :) ☆The Solar ☆ 11:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :If it would stop them screaming at me every F***ING TIME I GO OUTSIDE 'CUS I'M SO EVIL, then yes, at least it would be peaceful lol-Agow95 12:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : :lol-- AwesomeGordo 12:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I would so lock every kid in the dungeon just to be a jerk. Then when i go out all the parents would complain to get their children back and for every 1 who complains ill cut theire taxs by 1000.Gold Maximo 21:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You mean raise their tax lol, if there nice you could cut their tax! that would be a profitable idea though!! love it King Ratcliffe 09:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't it be great if we could use servants as "Target Practice" and not get into trouble cus ur the king/queen, although I would need ALOT of servants Agow95 09:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You sound like Reaver talking, I sense a tyrant in you lol. Yeah that would be really cool.King Ratcliffe 09:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) That's why I want to be king in fable III, corruption and torture without short-term consequence! (I will be executed in something similar to the French revolution, where King Louis, don't know which, was brutally guillotined.) Agow95 10:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Emperor/King Louis XVI (16th)King Ratcliffe 10:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Agow95 10:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Fable 3 quests I hope that in Fable 3 they bring back quests so that you can earn money from them, unlike in Fable 2 to buy Castle Fairfax you had to chop wood for hours and hours and hours and hours! It should be like Fable, CASH CASH CASH!! King Ratcliffe 09:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but there wouldn't be much side-quests after u become king, otherwise you'll have people saying "the other day the king was kicked in the balls while killing hobbes in my basement cus I offered him a quid to do it for me, what a pillock!" and then you look like a poor king (which you may be if ur a Goody-Goody king who abolishes taxes and stuff like that.) Agow95 10:10, July 27, 2010 (UTC) lol trueKing Ratcliffe 10:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) If the game does have quests u should be able 2 take gaurds and have them help u kill creatures. When fighting the white balverine i would just run off and watch the gaurds trying to kill the beast. >:)Gold Maximo 16:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) In my game I would do the same but with a troll and watch them die! if they survive, they deserve to live Agow95 16:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Personally, id take groups of around five to eight guards into the darkest woods there are and find a monster. id watch them try to fight it and anyone who survived would become my castle guards. if you can take down a troll, even if it is with the help of others, you can stop afew rioting villagers with sticks and pitch forks.Kre 'Nunumee 19:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) although when I normally bring people into the wilderness, it's either slavery quests or me on a good game trying to get rid of a wife by letting bandits kill her... it's cheaper than a divorce at least. Agow95 19:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thats currupt ''and evil, congratulations!Kre 'Nunumee 19:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) That is my goal, Seriously, once I become king in Fable III i will drive Albion into the ground for profit and fun (mostly the profit bit). Agow95 21:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree with what y'all are saying, but I bet they're still going to be sidequests, albiet more serious in nature. Like in the first part, it will be the 'Oh noes, Hobbes have kidnapped my wife, and they're gonna make her dress inapproprately!', while in the second part as a king, it will be something like 'A group of villagers are having a political dsicussion, kill them before the start getting funny ideas!' sort of deal. Though, personally I prefer it if they have lot's of these simple five minute quests that are like 'A wolf's gonna turn my daughter into giblets! Help!' in addition to a few of the long complex side quests that are more like, 'You, mr. stranger, could possibly decide the fate of my hometown and my family, and my livelihood, no credentials required sir!', especially regardless of how famous you are. I'm glad they let you put on a mask and parade as a stranger, I think they're are a few to many games that make you the center of attention, and you become too important for the little stuff, as opposed to a nicce background view.SAmaster01 23:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Is it true about the mask??King Ratcliffe 07:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I've not read anything about masks or disguising yourself to go out in public without drawing attention to yourself, but that would be a good feature, especially if your evil, because in fable II I have to dress as a giant chicken to stop people seeing me and screaming "DON'T KILL ME PLEASE" every time I go outside looking for people to kill and force into slavery... I didn't say they had no reason to scream at me, just that I didn't like it. Agow95 19:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) King or Queen Would it not be better to be a good King or queen, be loved by your people and still live in a nice caste, like the Queen of the United Kingdom, and other commonwealth realms. Or you could just be a mindless old killer out for the hunt. King Ratcliffe 22:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I prefer the "mindless old killer" option myself, but still, if your a good King/Queen then you would lower taxes, thus lowering your supply of gold, and then you would have less to spend on your castle. Agow95 08:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) My female character was lesbian how did I have a child??? Silent 1 August 5, 2010 (UTC) Because lionhead said so.Kre 'Nunumee 20:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Return of The Guild Hey, in fable III, as you are actually the King/Queen, shouldn't you be able to bring back the Hero's Guild? you know, find everyone with hero blood and make them train, then as a good monarch you could have them do noble quests, or you could be like weaver, and give the hero's the option of being good or evil, or be a tyrant and make it essentially a guild of mercenaries and killers, and you take most of the money from the quests, then if there should be another attempt for a "Fall of the Guild" you could use the royal army to protect the guild, actually this would be good for fable IV, rebuild the guild, and you get to be the Guildmaster, who wouldn't want to do that? Agow95 13:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, but I doubt it. For one thing, I alway thought being a Hero was a biological thing, and most heroes died centuries ago. Granted, that's long enough for the population to recover, but I still think they'd be few and far between. Another thing, was that the Hero's guild was basically a mercenary group to begin with, and the people used them to do thing's that would be too dangerous for them to do themselves. But people have defended themselves since the fall of the guild, and there is a royal army to protect them now, so even if you could find enough people, I doubt people would really need it. And lastly, if you could resurect the guild, I doubt you would be head, you're already the king, you don't need more responsibility, though (If you could resurect the guild) I bet you could chose what kind of leader the guild has, a nasty evil, money or else type, a generous, help whoever we can, type, a gray, I just want to train heroes, let them make the decisions type, and a malleable yes your majesty, whatever you say your majesty, type. SAmaster01 23:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Spelling I was just wondering why there is such poor spelling and grammar on this Talk Page? Also hoping they fix the death thing, far too easy in Fable II to suck all the experience around you as you died, and in the Knothole Island DLC they removed the only consequence of death, scarring, with a relatively inexpensive potion. Also being given control over your appearance would be nice, most changes in Fable II were involuntary and silly. I agree, but I liked the way you where knocked out in Fable 2 rather than to die, I hate dying on Games, apparently since Fable 3 will have no health bar on the screen it will be replaced by that thing where say you get shot, a red blood mark appears around the screen. At least that's what I have heard, as for the spelling it may be because this is a talk page so spelling does not matter as it would do on an article page and if you don't know how to spell what you have typed, the wiki wont allow you to spell check your work!! =]King Ratcliffe 10:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that when you 'die' in Fable III, you will lose some followers depending on where you are, how many you have, and what time of day it is. However, I think it still follows the Fable II 'being knocked out' system. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, there should be a more serious consequence, but stick with the knocking out system, dieing is jarring, and make's you redo potentially a very hard part that made you die in the first place.SAmaster01 23:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Voice Who will be doing the voice of the hero of Fable 3, maybe Jonathan Ross since his part is unknown at the moment?King Ratcliffe 22:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it would be that important, would it? The hero would only grunt and yell death roars anyway, right?SAmaster01 22:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) They said that the hero woud be the first voiced hero, and the hero has been making those noises since fable 1, so its probably some form of actual speaking role.Kre 'Nunumee 23:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Opening Is the new "chicken revolution" video the actual opening of fable 3. Its not like i dont like it (on the contrary i LOVE it) I just want to make sure. It also seems unfinished with the feather floating towards the window. Anyone think that will be the set- up for the heroes spotlight and hes in that room (it seems kinda obvious to me). Also POOR CHICKEN! T_T Aleksandr the Great 23:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ya, and if they cary over what they did in fable 2, he's gonna be named (or nick named by his brother) something like chicken chaser or chicken legs or chicken something. ane also, poor chicken :(Kre 'Nunumee 23:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hope it's not something along the lines of 'Chicken' something, I liked Sparrow, cause that could have been an actual name. SAmaster01 02:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm betting that's the Hero of Fable III's bedroom window or something and after that it goes to gameplay kinda thing. I remember seeing a bit of video where Jasper is looking out that king of window while he talks to you. 07:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) If anyone watched the second Fable 3 video diary, John Cleese said something about preparing the bottom half of your chicken suit! lolKing Ratcliffe 07:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I missed the ability to name my hero in the original Fable, it didn't have any impact on the story but it still made my hero more personal to me. Silent 1 August 4, 2010 (UTC) Fable III magic system does anyone besides me hate that when you use magic in fable III you will age abit faster than normal? i mean what is wrong with lionhead. i will probably not use magic often because of this. at least untill after im king for abit. i just dont wanna be crowned looking like a 50 year old.-- AwesomeGordo 21:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I was kinda relying on Will... with strength you look like a Football player, Skill makes it really awkward to have a spouse considering they are half your size, and now will makes you an old man/ lady!!! I was fine with the will-veins!!! :Silent 1 August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope you don't mind, but I moved your comment to a more relevant section. There's a lot about this new Will system over on the Lionhead forums as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: :Enodoc YOU BASTARD. lol im joking its fine-- AwesomeGordo 21:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Fable 3 Limited Edition(question) I was thinking about buying Fable 3 limited edition but i had a question first.I dont have xbox live and i was curious if i need xbox live to Use the in-game bonus items that come with fable 3. :Probably, I think it's a download code card sort of thing. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Archived The comments from the top half of this page have now been archived. The archived sections are now considered closed, and should no longer be edited. If you wish for an archived section to be re-opened for further discussion, you can suggest it below. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC)